Diary
by suyanq
Summary: Gapake Summary karena ini beneran Diary /? . Please read the note after the story. Thankyou! . KaiHun ficlet . Rate M for languange. Fict Angst gagal.


**Diary**

**byuncrackers**

**KaiHun**

ㅡo00oㅡ

_**28 Januari 20xx**_

_Diary! Tau gak?! _

_Jongin sialan!_

_Dafuq!_

_Shit!_

_Damn!_

_Anak setan!_

_Kampret!_

_Kesel! Kesel!_

_Kenapa sih bocah itu nyebelin pake banget? Hah?_

_Jadi, ceritanya, aku itu sahabat yang gak pernah dianggep sama orang gajelas yang namanya Kim Jongin itu. Tapi dia sendiri yang ngeklaim aku jadi sahabatnya. Sialnya, aku malah kelepasan, jadi suka sama dia dan parahnya lagi, aku itu gak bisa jaga emosi. Dan. Taraa! Perasaanku ketahuan. Kampret kan?_

_Gak sampe situ aja, dia malah ngejauhin aku. Sumpah aku sakit hati banget. Padahal dia sendiri yang bilang "aku gak akan jauhin kamu" tapi apa buktinya? Dua pantat lah buat dia. Kampret!_

_Terus, beberapa minggu yang lalu aku berhasil move on ke Kris. Anak kelas sebelah yang umurnya lebih tua daripada aku dan Jongin. Kris itu tampan. Jauh lebih tampan dari orang gila Kim Jongin. Tapi, kalo boleh jujur sejujur-jujurnya nih, aku gak sepenuhnya move on dari Jongin kampret. Udah item, belagu pula!_

_Sebel!_

_Banget!_

_Nah, tadi malah pas pembagian kelompok tugas, dia malah sok deket2in aku! Hih! Tau gak sih?! Aku udah gabisa nahan perasaan. Seneng banget tau! Udah lama ga deket2 sama dia! Tapi? Dia nyebelin. Akhirnya perasaan itu muncul lagi, bahkan hampir melupakan rasa sukaku pada Kris._

_Parahnya, ada ajang suit-suit-an pula lagi! Biasanya nih, kalo suit gaperlu genggeman tangan-kan ya? Tapi Jongin? GENGGAM TANGAN AKU BAHKAN ERAT BANGET DAN DIA ITU SIALAN BANGET SIAL SIAL SIAL DAN..._

_Perasaan aku ke Kris..._

_Hilang..._

_Beneran..._

_Beneran woy!_

_Kampret!_

_Jongin bangke!_

_Jongin udah punya pacar, by the way._

_Itulah yg bikin aku sebel. Sakit hati. Dia itu cuma kayak memberikan aku harapan palsu yang digantung bertahun-tahun tau gak sih!_

_Emang sih, dia itu kayak gak terlalu suka sama Kris. Pas aku disuruh jujur sama dia aja, muka jelek itu berubah jadi makin jelek pas aku nyebutin nama Kris. Huh~ mungkin dia balas dendam kali ya?_

_Uh! Diary!_

_Sumpah!_

_Aku benci banget sama Jongin!_

_Udah gitu, tadi pemilihan ketua piket kan! Fyi, aku sama dia satu kelompok piket. Dan parahnya, dia jadi ketua dan tugas ketua itu 'diperbolehkan untuk tidak piket'. Intinya sang ketua hanya mengawasi para anggotanya. Damn it!_

_Dia tadi langsung meluk-meluk aku sambil minta maaf. Shit!_

_Dipeluk woy!_

_Dipeluk!_

_Apa rasanya?! Hiks .._

_Terus pamer ke temen2. "Aku kira yg bakal jd ketua piket nya Sehun, ternyata aku. Tadinya mau komplen akunya, eh pas tau tugasnya gitu, aku senengg banget~"_

_Damn you kim Jong-shit-in!_

_Ngejek aku, meluk2 aku. Apa coba. Apa maunya sih? Bikin aku nangis untuk yg kesekian kalinya gara2 dia hah?_

_Ya Tuhan Jongin, mianhae._

_Maafin aku, aku gabisa nahan perasaan aku. Aku beneran cinta banget sama kamu. Aku tau aku dikelas gak normal sendiri. Dan aku tau kamu masih normal dan masih cinta banget sama Sulli._

_Diary, semoga kau gak berpikiran sama kayak temen2 ku yg lainnya. Menganggapku hina karena aku adalah seorang gay._

_Dan untuk Jongin, makasih. Karena satu2nya temen yg nganggap aku saat aku jadi gay__ㅡ__itu juga karenamu, sial!__ㅡ__itu cuma kamu. Saranghae._

_Udah ah, aku tutup diary ini. Bye!~_

_Sehunnie bbuing~_

"KIM JONGIN WHAT THE SHIT YOU ARE! ARE YOU READ MY FUCKING DIARY?!"

Jongin tersentak dan langsung menutup buku bersampul kopi itu . Tak lama, ia tertawa cekikikan. Sehun menatap marah mata Jongin yang menganggapnya bercanda.

Jongin memang tak pernah menganggap Sehun marah, karena Sehun memang tipikal orang humoris.

Bahkan teman sekelasnya saja langsung menengok kaget melihat Sehun yang datang lalu tiba-tiba berteriak dengan umpatan yang bisa dibilang sangat-sangat kasar dan tidak sopan.

"Sorry, Hun. Habis, kafernya lebih unik dari buku tulismu."

Jongin meletakkan buku itu diatas meja Sehun lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Sehun yang masih ada didekat daun pintu langsung menariknya dan melemparnya(?) menubruk pintu. Mata Sehun berilatkan kemarahan yang luar biasa. Jongin kaget. Tapi dengan tenang, tangannya menurunkan tangan Sehun yang terkepal diudara, yang kapanpun bisa memukul rahangnya yang seksi.

Dan Jongin semakin kaget saat mata Sehun memerah dan merosot kebawah, lalu Sehun menangis. Bahunya bergetar. Bibirnya mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak bisa didengar jelas oleh Jongin. Jongin yang panik langsung menarik Sehun ke atap sekolah. Tak mungkin ia biarkan Sehun menangis didepan kelas.

Sesampainya diatap sekolah, Sehun menangis lebih kencang dan bahkan memukul Jongin sekuat tenaga. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa tenanga Sehun juga kuat, sehingga Jongin merintih kesakitan.

"Sehun hentikan..."

"KAU JAHAT JONGIN! KAU TAK PUAS YA? TAK PUAS MEMBUATKUㅡ"

"Hun, jebal, dengarkan aku.."

"ㅡSAKIT HATI HAH?! KAU TAK PUNYA HATI JONGIN! AKU CUKUP SAKIT HATI KEMARIN ITU KAU MEMELUKKU DAN MENGGENGGAM TANGANKUㅡ"

"Sehunnie mianhae, jebal.."

"ㅡDENGAN PENUH PERASAAN! DAMN YOU! SUNGGUH JONGIN, AKU MERASA DIPERMAINKAN! AKUㅡ"

Ucapan Sehun terputus saat Jongin menggenggam bahunya erat, berusaha menenangkan Sehun. Walaupun sudah berhenti berteriak, Sehun tetap menangis dengan sesenggukan. Jongin memeluk Sehun lagi, dan bisa Jongin rasakan detak jantung Sehun yang menjadi lebih cepat. Jongin juga bisa merasakan perasaan Sehun sekarang, pedih.

"Dengar aku Sehun."

Sehun masih menangis. Tapi cukup lebih reda dari sebelumnya.

"Dengar. Maafkan aku soal kejadian kemarin. Aku begitu geregetan untuk memelukmu. Aku senang bisa memerintahmu dengan sesukaku. Tapi kau tau? Aku tak mungkin setega itu padamu."

Sehun masih menangis. Jongin berdecak dan kali ini ia merasa 'masa-bodo-amat-mau-sehun-denger-apa-kaga-yang-penting-gue-udah-ngomong-sejujurnya'.

"Dan untuk masalah menggenggam tangan mu itu. Itu aku tak sengaja. Reflek. Aku memang kalau suit selalu gitu. Dan aku tak menyangka bahwa itu membawa pengaruh besar untukmu."

"Jongin, aku lelah mencintaimu." Tanggap Sehun lirih.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu tapi kau bertindak masa bodo amat padaku."

"Kau tau? Aku tak pernah merasakan aura nyaman darimu saat aku bersamamu. Aku sejujurjnya ingin menjauhimu."

"Tapi aku tidak kuat."

Suara Sehun kembali bergetar, dan matanya sukses menitikkan air mata lagi. Tapi air mata itu tak langsung jatuh karena Jongin lebih dulu mengusapnya.

"Aku sudah putus dengan Sulli."

"Aku tidak peduli mau kau sudah putus atau bahkan sudah mau menikah atau mungkin malah sudah tahap bikin anak. Yang aku butuhkan adalah aura kenyamananmu jika bersamaku. Dan perasaanmu padaku. Kali ini aku berharap, Jongin. Kuharap kau tak membenciku." Ucap Sehun lalu berdiri. Jongin menahan tubuh Sehun dan memeluknya erat.

"Jika aku katakan bahwa aku tadi berbohong, bagaimana?"

Sehun sontak mendorong Jongin dengan keras. Bahunya naik turun. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Dan Jongin tersadar, bahwa ia salah bicara tadi.

"KAU TAK PUTUS DENGAN SULLI?! KAU MEMBOHONGIKU LAGI HAH?"

Jongin mendekap Sehun cepat sebelum Sehun meronta ingin dilepaskan.

"Anniya, bukan yang itu. Maksudku, alasan yang mengapa kemarin aku memelukmu dan menggenggam erat tanganmu."

"Huks-Jong-hiks-in.. Aku tid-hiks-tidak percaya," kata Sehun masih sesenggukan.

"Sungguh? Aku sebetulnya bohong."

"JINJJAYO! INTINYA SAMA SAJA KAN! KAU PEMBOHONG! SIAL!" Teriak Sehun kesal. Ia sedih. Jongin tak pernah sekalipun menganggap Sehun serius. Bahkan disaat Sehun menangis saja, Jongin masih bisa berbohong.

"Ya, alasan sebenarnya adalah karena aku mulai mencintaimu. Tapi hubungan kita akhir-akhir ini meregang. Kau ingat saat aku mendorong Kyungsoo yang satu kelompok denganku agar ia tak menyentuh tanganmu? Aku tak suka." Ujar Jongin yang membuat Sehun speechless.

"Haha lucu sekali leluconmu Kim Jongin." Sehun tak percaya. Tapi harus ia akui bahwa hatinya berdebar. Karena Sehun dapat merasakan keseriusan dalam nada candaan ucapan Jongin barusan.

"Aku serius" kata Jongin sambil menatap lekat Sehun, dan langsung menyambar bibir tipis Sehun. Melumatnya pelan lalu melepasnya. Sehun terkaget dan memegangi bibirnya.

"DAMN JONGINNA! MY FIRST KISS ARGH!"

"Jinjjayo? Its 1st of yours? Me too~" kata Jongin sambil tersenyum licik.

"I don't believe you, baby~"

"I never kiss Sulli's lips."

"Stop say her name, Jongin!"

"Jadi?"

"Apaan?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengelap bekas-bekas air matanya.

"Kita pacaran?"

"Terserah sih" kata Sehun sambil melet kearah Jongin.

Jongin menarik lengan Sehun karena Sehun sudah berjalan ketangga rooftop, mendekapnya dan mengecup wajah Sehun. Mulai dari dahi, kelopak mata, hidung, pipi, lalu bibirnya. Tanpa lumatan, hanya kecupan.

"Saranghae Sehun muach!"

"KIM JONGIN! ASDFGHJKL!"

END

Tambahan

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo terkikik melihat adegan Jongin bersama Sehun yang bisa dibilang romantis tapi weird. Baiklah, itu memang kebiasaan mereka berdua. Tapi kali ini, malah mereka jadi pacaran. Tak sengaja, Chanyeol menginjak kaki Baekhyun.

"YAK JERAPAH BODOH! KENAPA KAU MENGㅡmpppfftt!"

"BAEKHYUN?!"

Oh, tidak. Itu suara Sehun!

Hana,

Dul,

Set,

"LARI WOY!"

"BAEKHYUN CHANYEOL KYUNGSOO-YAAA AWAS KALIAN!"

Berakhir dengan gak jelas.

Udahlah. Ini sebenernya beneran diary byun lol.

Leave review pls.

Note!

Maafin aku karena nulis kata-kata kasar disini heung-_- aku bersumpah aku gak bermasuk jelek2in jongin/sehun. Huks. Kalo mau marahin aku gara2 kata2 kasarnya boleh. Tapi jangan bawa2 agama nde nggg~


End file.
